childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Good Guy/@comment-28469948-20170328211311/@comment-2606:A000:614C:2600:8D30:8CEB:B887:1B74-20171027033527
Short Prologue: Before this story, Chucky has either helped,. hindered, aided, abedded sp, stopped, assisted, jammed, hospitalized, incarcerated, institutionalized, busted, arrested, jailed, trivialized, messed up, partnered with, been abedded, aided, assisted, busted, etc. by, or fought against, or alongside of Myxl weird and cartoon-like enemy of Superman, Scarface dummy from Batman, ... Batman, the Hurricane, Shazam, Harley, 2-Face, ... and several other superheroes, villains, and other characters from comic books, cartoons, etc. people who are more or less of his psychosis, mind, etc.; the complete opposite of his psychosis, mind, etc.; characters similar to those he has visited, met, possessed, &/or other, characters who he has either always admired, adored, respected, revered, loved or had some manner of a crush on, ... characters who have inspired him and/or have been inspired by him, characters similar to his size, weight, look, height, build, scale, and children, heroes, heroines, aides, villains, detectives, villainesses, etc. Suggestions: Mandy Grim, Damien Omen, Harley, Joker, Two-Face, Riddler, Penguin, Mixy, Bat-Mite, Scarface, etc. Chucky passes himself off as the leader / founder of a social group for beings of power, heroes, crime-fighters, crime-stoppers, and so forth. He decides for the group to meet, ... somewhere at a very discreet location only disclosed to the members of the group. .... Thinking about the most effective way to begin this meeting, he decides that the most disarming method would be to start as his classic doll form. He has very nicely added phrases to his array his phrases. The heroes simply enter the room. They know nothing about his past, his actual background, or any things which exposes him. They have no sort of knowledge of anything related to him. He knows something about each of them through the social group & their calls, e-mails, etc., maybe he simply knows them through their comics, books, adventures, legends, etc. Chucky: "Hi there, you super pals. Do you want a friend?" pause... They see him sitting, facing forward, ... eyes wide open, nicely posing in a chair. They blink. They look around. Nobody seems to be in the room. They are very surprised. They check. They look again, and nobody happens to be there. They make a weird sound and shake their heads like characters do when they obviously can't believe their eyes. They just scracth their heads, shrug their shoulders, rub their eyes, & then rub their eyes. Still, there's nobody else here. Chucky: "Hey there, you big guys. Here I am, on a chair." They look and they see a doll sitting on a chair slightly bigger and more detailed than each of the other chairs in the room. Somehow, they feel less confused now than they did before. A couple of them feel weird. ... A couple of them feel suspicious. The rest of them are okay. Chucky: "Come on, let's just play. Sit down and have fun. We'll get to know each other." They shrug their shoulders again & decide to just sit down. While a couple of them actually still think this is merely some joke, the rest of them accept this odd reality, but even feel like there must be some person hiding somewhere in the room. Although they can not see "him", they guess that whoever he may be, he may just be too shy to display himself at the moment, and that maybe the meeting is for him to build confidence, just as much as for them to get to know each other better and play. They decide to sit down, with chairs already situated nicely to make the shape of a neat circle. So, everybody feels relaxed, calm, happy, and very at ease, ... really sweet & comfortable. Looking around at each other, they happily and gladly smile, shake hands, nod their heads, give high fives, and hum a bit. They do this for just a little bit. Maybe five or six minutes, ... until each of them has simply and fully rid themselves of any feelings of animosity, ill will, suspicion, confusion, suspence, or other feelings which might stop them from being truly comfortable, relaxed, easy, light, playful, and even childlike. With the newly enriched and very accepting feelings just whirling, like kids with a very cool toy, the group is now quite happy and cheerful to be alone in a room with a doll that can both talk to them as a group and can even recognize the group as a big collection of superheroes. Chucky just smiles, blinks, nods, and turns his head from side to side, finding this neat. He keeps his doll persona. ... He laughs mutely to himself. Chucky: "Everybody all set. We're having fun. We can all be some great friends here. We're all so awesome, right? Let me see here. What can we do to have big fun right now? How about our names, okay? Yeah, tell us all. First, I will start and we'll just go on around." They agree to this. The plan seems to be good. As he wisely and rather calmly suggests, Chucky begins by very nicely, positively sweetly, and quite politely introducing himself, ... however, he does not reveal his actual name yet. Even though this is a world where supers have no clue as to the details, background, past, or even the most basic info about Chucky, and nobody in the group would truly recognize him even if he happened to say his real name, he nicely waits. Chucky: "Hold on just a second. Before we start, let's just start by saying our nicknames, ... you know, like how Batman's the "Caped Crusader", and so forth. Oh, hey. Maybe just our nicknames or something about us. Oh, and if I just make a joke, don't worry. That is just a thing that I may do here and there. Playful little me. Hidey-ho! ... Ah, me first." Chucky: "Hello, ... I'm a Good Guy." Superman: "I am the man of Steele." Chucky: "You seem more like a ... man of skin. ... Hidey-ho! Next. Spider-Man: "Okay, I am called the web-shooter. Chucky: ... "Webs, You make the jokes too easy! A tip for ya. .... Don't search for that. Hidey-ho!" Hulk: "Me incredible!" Chucky: "A quick trip to a social therapist could really help ya! ... Hidey-ho!" Mr. Incredible: "I'm way under Par... Oops, I mean, I'm Incredible." ... his hidden mic: ... Uh-oh, sorry, Helen, Edna, and kids. Hey, at least I did say my name was Mr. Parr, or that my name was Bob Parr and that I live with my wife Helen and three kids, Dash, Violet, and Jak-Jak, in a nice little one-floor house. Oops, ... everybody's looking at me here right now. Yeah, I'm in a group thing. Just me and several other superheroes. They look pretty good. ... Um, let me call you back. Later, okay? Love you. See you tonight." Chucky: ]very surprised at what just happened here.] Well, you sure aren't incredible at maintaining your alter-ego a secret, now, are you, Bob? Hidey-ho!" Bob: Can we just get past the fact that I blabbed here? Chucky: Sure thing there, Mr. Incredible. Next, Mr. Robot!" Mega-Man: "Many people just call me the Blue Bomber!" Chucky: "Bomber, huh? Neat name. Would that be from your power or your sales levels? Hidey-ho!" Mega-Man: "Yeah, I can take a few shots directed to me!" Chucky: easily fighting the urge to reach for a gun. "Hey, that's a really good thing that a bad guy didn't hear you just say that. Cuz if he did... Bam-bam. Ha-ha! Hidey-ho!" Wonder Twins: "And we're just Wonder-ful." Chucky: Really? You could have fooled me! Hidey-ho!" Chucky: We have anybody else in this group? Nope? Good, nice. ... Ya, ya!" Chucky reveals himself as being able to talk in a voice that combines his doll & human form. He stays very nice and kind, though. His persona as a killer does no Chucky: Now, let's go around one more time. This time, we each say our name. Also, let's just say one thing about ourselves or maybe just ask one question to the group. Just 1, ok?" Chucky: Before we even start again here this time around, and I can't stress this part enough, remember this one thing. We only want to hear one thing, just a single thing from each of ya. Not five things, not three, not ten, and certainly not twenty. We all know how superheroes love to just go on and on. They monologue as if they are being paid $5 for every single word they say to anybody ever. This isn't some huge scene. This isn't a movie. This isn't a show. We don't need to know your whole life story or an origin. We don't need to hear your mantra. We don't need to hear your theme song, your filmography, a wiki entry, or anything like that, and certainly not your rather huge and very long backstory. Just one simple, little, thing here! Chucky: "Calm down, GG. Calm down. Let me start here. Also, I might tell jokes again, ... or say things that are a bit more rough, solid, and ... direct, than the last round of things. Chucky: "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play? Now you, Man Of Steel!" Superman: I am Superman, mainly the first superhero with a movie. Chucky: "Okay, you are super in every way, aren't you, Supes?! ... Yeah,let's move on to... Superman to resist continuing: the entire intro to his old 1960s cartoons and the show with George Reeves... Then, he recites the entire theme song to the movies. Ten, he even recites Jor-El's message to him from the 1970s movie. Chucky: OKAY, that'll be more than enough from the freakin' boy scout! Hidey-ho! Chucky: P.S. can you be super-duper QUIET, Kal? Chucky: Now, let's move on to "Mr. Eight Legs" here. Spider-Man: "My name is Spider-Man", and I'm friendly. Chucky: You really are the friendliest hero, aren't you? ... Let's just move here..." Spider-Man unable to resist: the entire theme-song and even says the whole background from his comics, TV shows, movies, etc. Chucky: "Yeah, and you dress like a freaking arachnid nearly 70% of the time." Chucky: "Maybe you can use that web on your mouth and shut your bug trap." Chucky: "Now onto you, big, strong, and green guy." Hulk, Bruce yet again: "And I'm Incredible Hulk. Don't make me angry, and we'll really get along just fine." Chucky: Nice to see your human form isn't big on talk, just smarter than Mr. Mean & Green. Hidey-ho!" Bruce hard at resisting: the entire intro to his 1980s show. Chucky: Too bad you can't be as positively short on talk as you are on temper! Hidey-ho! Chucky: Seriously though, monster-man, You can quiet down a little bit right here, professor. Remember, this is me being very nice, ok? You just stay really calm here. Chucky: Let's move on to Craig T. Nelson, ... Oops, I mean Mr. Incredible. Hey, you said even more about yourself than I did just then. Anyway, you're Disney, so you this should be short." Mr. Incredible: Okay, well as you know, I'm Mr. Incredible. My biggest fan turned into my biggest enemy, and we simply killed him. Chucky: "Woah, you killed a guy?" Mr. Incredible: Well, technically he had a cape when he was on the wing of a nice big plane, and the cape caught on the rotor of one of the wings and pulled him in, ... so technically the plane killed him." Chucky: "Well, that sure is still pretty flipping cool! You really are quite the Incredible guy, Chucky waits, thinking that he just has to have something else to say. Mr. Incredible: You see, he wanted to be my sidekick when he was a kid and I declined, ... so that really hurt him inside, enough to mentally scar him for liife and as the years went by, he eventually became a villain known as Syndrome. Chucky: "Well, your stories are above par in length. Be incredibly silent." Chucky: Moving on to the blue bomber. Mega-Man: "My name is Mega Man, ... although sometimes, I am a boy." Chucky: "You are quite nicely built! Hidey-ho! Let's move on for ... Mega-Man recites the entire introduction from the first Mega-Man game. Chucky: Your stories are mega length. Hidey-ho! Silent, boy cyborg. Now, onto alien. Ultra-man, X-men, Wonder-Twins had similar experiences to make this long story shorter. Ultra-man Wondertwins, then X-men said his their names. Chucky makes a joke related to the name. They each recite their entire introductions and/or theme songs, mantras, phrases, & all else. Chucky makes another joke about how long their stories, intros, songs, etc. were. Chucky tells each person to be quiet, with each person getting a more short-tempered angrier way of "Be quiet", Mega-Man gets: "Sure, robot guy, whatever. Let's just power you down for the night, kids." Ultra-Man: Usually, aliens don't talk so much. Get the freaking hint!" Wonder-Twins: Twins can feel each other's pain. You can seal your freaking traps." X-men: ..."Everybody shut the hell up." Finally, he just can't take this anymore. He then removes any hint of his toy-like doll voice. Chucky, snapping: "Alright, "heroes", ... I've tried being nice. I've tried asking politely. ... I've tried being mostly good. I've even just tried focusing on a sweet behavior with somewhat ... of a tinge of anger here. You guys simply won't listen to me. Well, you've said your side. Without stopping for a sec. Allow me to show each and every one of you MY super powers. Be careful. All of you guys .. and girls ... are in for a rather graphic and novel experience." Starts to kill each of them, but an idea pops right into his head. He stops after quite easily disabling, busting, breaking, disarming, or incapacitating each of their very surprised bodies. ng, or otherwise causing them to no longer be able to move. He reaches into his pocket and after a few minutes of uh... checking himself for a nice time, grabs onto a surprise and takes out his very precious amulet. Chucky: Okay, you may have gotten this aspect of me already, but in case you have not, ... let me just say that I'm not quite the sweet, nice, cute, pretty doll that I seem to be here. Well, okay, I am, but I am not. Gosh, here we go again. You ever hear of a thing called ... Good Guy dolls? 30 minutes later... after revealing his true self & story, ... "Ade tue dambala. Give me the power, I beg of you. etc., etc.," 5 seconds later. The clouds gather heavily into the formerly very warm, clear evening. Lightning strikes where there was originally not even a hint of a storm. Thunder claps where there was not the slightest omen of the sound. Wind pushes the trees, antenna, power lines, telephone polls, etc., to the point where the power of the building completely blacks out, except for their floor, ... maybe just their room. The power of dambala causes his soul to enter each of them. Chucky: We're coming for you, Andy. Whatever you've got, we are super ready! Hahahaha!